Termina
Overview Termina is a team run by player Byatt Byakir, along with a council of 6 players: Cahruun (Second in Command, council pvper), NateIsI (co-third in command and co-best builder), SAUR0NGaming (co-third in command and co-best builder), Dragonflight55 (Admiral), BiggWalrus69 (Admiral), and PoppyJavy (Admiral, inactive). Termina is currently the biggest team and arguably the strongest on the server as of the writing of this article, with approximately 60 members and 185 discord occupants. History -'Beginnings/Proto-Termina (Late May to Early July 2019)' Byatt first joins the server and after a while tanzgamer and biscuitboy1776 are some of the first people he meet, who start him out and teach him how "fucked" the economy is by giving him some diamonds. Tanz and biscuit go on the meme with Byatt a bit before they part ways. Dingoatemybaby later gives Byatt his first max kit. Byatt goes on to be a part of a couple bases and integrate into the community as a newfag before starting his own base, which he dubs "New Asgard". The members of New Asgard would go on to become the so called OG Termina members, and their usernames are as follows: ByattByakir, SAUR0Ngaming, BiggWalrus69, Mightyleader685, PoppyJavy, Bakedpotato253 at the beginning. Later members were: jkjokeryt, poplop201, Dragonflight55, tanzgamer, Kazzy375, BinheadBarry, DANK DOGE 94, and lil ding ding39. xxscienceboyxx was tped there and he explored it every so often when no one was online. When New Asgard was greifed he stopped hiding and just acted like he was supposed to be there. Nobody cared that a nonmember got into New Asgard for some reason. Later, New Asgard is griefed and Byatt declares "New Asgard 2 is stupid lets call this shit Termina" as he was a fan of Legend of Zelda. New member additions were: ChargingUV, SurfaceNevada4, and supposedly CommieComrade69 (Byatt is unsure if he was there or not). Soon after its creation, a misunderstanding causes new member LukiePukie to grief the base, part in due to poplop201 tping him without Byatt knowing. Their scuffle doesn't last long however and they settle their differences, but Lukie is banned from future bases although poplop201 is allowed to stay. -'OG Termina (Mid July to Mid August 2019)' Byatt goes on to start Termina 2 (this is where we start referring to Termina as Termina 1), and invites his irl friend Cahruun to join the base to start off on the server. Other new members are: LukiePukie (unknown for sure how he got there, although obviously poplop201), PrimusOdin, FutureRabbit (later known as Futurecore), BragPencil, Skypanda, xxxscienceboyxxx. This is known in the group as the best base of Proto/OG Termina, as it is where many group memes started (e.g. Poop Tower, crackhouse, and Doge Tower). During this time, poplop201 and DANK DOGE 94 get into fights more often, and poplop201 griefs Doge Tower at Termina 2 to show his anger. poplop201 is promptly kicked from the group temporarily and Byatt suicides Termina 2 out of fear that poplop201 will leak it out of spite. Termina 3 is widely considered a failure. It was an attempt to recreate what Termina 1 was, and shortly after its founding it was suicided by ChargingUV after imposterness got to the base. Termina 4 was an oddity in many ways. BiggWalrus69 made an arena that was used by many of the server for over a month there, and this ended up causing poplop201 to tpa many people "not realizing it was a base". WektWabbit, tekma master, and eventually Imposter278 got to the base, and after Imposter278's arrival the base was abandoned for good reason. poplop201 was also added back to Termina at this point. Termina 5 was shortlived and signifies the end of OG Termina, it was just a small castle that was abandoned. -'Termina Transition and Recession (Mid August to September 22nd 2019)' Clocktown was the greatest project Termina would accomplish at the time. Member count at the base was sliced, mainly due to many of OG Termina going inactive (mainly lil ding ding that guy literally disappeared). Member count here was as follows: ByattByakir, Cahruun, Dragonflight55, SAUR0NGaming, BiggWalrus69, PoppyJavy, FutureRabbit460, Mightyleader, ChargingUV, CommieComrade69, Bakedpotato, dingoatemybaby, DANK DOGE 94, poplop201, NateIsI (a trusted council member from vespid and a good builder), and manyblazer (accidentally). Later during its construction, Vespid Imperium forms and the Vespid GOD War takes place, and Termina became one of the main focuses of GOD (run by TURKEYWEDGIE900). Later on, GOD would grief Clocktown at the peak of the war, sending Termina into a month-long recession where Termina was thought to be completely dead. This recession lasted for a whole month, starting at the grief (August 22nd) to the end of Vespid (September 22nd). -'Termina Revival (September 22nd to October 27th 2019)' Windfall. The greatest achievement Termina has ever made, and thought to be one of the greatest bases on 2b2tpe, perhaps even bedrock anarchy. This base, despite for just lasting a little over a month, channeled all of the members' ability into one thing, and single-handedly revived Termina from the grave. Windfall started the exact day Vespid was disbanded, with Byatt creating a discord with everyone he wanted at the new capital. Termina was preparing for this to be their final stand of a base, and if Windfall failed it would be the end of Termina. Initial member count was as follows: ByattByakir, SAUR0NGaming, NateIsI, BiggWalrus69, PoppyJavy, Dragonflight55, Cahruun, UnexpectedMC (a council member/friend from Vespid, now inactive), popcornian1 (NateIsI's brother), Bakedpotato, Mightyleader, and BinheadBarry (inactive during Clocktown). Later, newer members were either added or accidentally tped: DANK DOGE 94 (added by Byatt to members' dismay), SurfaceNevada4 (accidental by bakedpotato, fine with members), ChargingUV (accidental by bakedpotato to members' dismay), tanzgamer (added by Byatt to members' joy), PAPYRUS0THEBEST (added by Byatt to members' joy), FutureRabbit460 (added by Byatt to members' joy), and finally the nail in the coffin, poplop201 (accidental by bakedpotato, to members' horror). Windfall was up until the poplop201 tpa a very successful and glorious project, running for a little under a month at this point. Early on, a newfag named T800Official actually found the base naturally as it was near his own, although he didn't sethome and just left some nice signs. When poplop201 was tped, many thought it was all over. Some even considered suicide (mainly Cahruun). This wasn't due to pop's malicious intent, it was that he was reckless with tp's and rather stupid, arguably less competent than DANK DOGE 94 at the time. A week passed, and pop accidentally leaked the Windfall z coordinate while gloating about the base. x291k, RefinedSaiten, and HiTheKuan were all flying to the base in order to "give a visit" after their vault was griefed by poplop201, and on October 27th 2019 Cahruun decided largely against council's will to suicide Windfall after SAUR0NGaming had made a tour (vid is https://youtu.be/ojqKOmKYHnw). The end of Windfall signifies the end of the revival and a lead into Termina's so called Golden Age. -'Termina Golden Age (Mid October to Late December)' New Camden was by far Termina's most successful member base, started by NicolasADHill. This base was around when Termina went fully public and allowed applications to be submitted to join. These new members were all attracted to New Camden, our first member base that Nic took inspiration from the city Camden in CrocMC when he started it (CrocMC was an SMP led by Dingoatemybaby). New Camden however ended up getting accidental tpas over and over, and a product of this ended up being Perlaaza at the base, along with 2 important new members, Tide15 and T800Official. We were already chummy with T800 during Windfall so we suggested he apply to New Camden where he got in. Tide15 was the best builder at New Camden and went on to become a High Captain alongside T800 later, although Tide15 would be the only one out of the 2 to ever see Dragon Roost, Termina's capital after Windfall. New Camden was later found by RefinedSaiten and promptly suicided when it was leaked.T800Official, Tide15 and NicolasADHill would all later become High Captains and Nic and Tide would both become capital members. Around this time, poplop201 created Legion which failed, and then Silver Legion, which would end up being a shortlived friendly rival to Termina for the most powerful team on the server. poplop201 was still considered a friend of Termina at the time, but both him and bakedpotato were completely kicked from Termina after their failures at Windfall. Silver Legion then attempted to try claiming they were the most powerful on the server, which didn't sit well with Termina after poplop201 had essentially gotten Windfall destroyed with his incompetence. Council agreed to destroy Silver Legion quietly, and Cahruun created the alt known as Infra25. This series of events later known as the One Day War, went about like this: ByattByakir griefed Istros undercover with Dragonflight55, sparking the war mood in Termina council. Infra25 with the help of Dragonflight55, ByattByakir, and NateIsI got to Necropolis, and Silver Tide and griefed them both. Poplop201 at the time just kicked all Termina members aside from NateIsI from SL, and in response to this ByattByakir publicly declared war, revealing Infra25 to be Cahruun, who many had thought to be Imposter278. Poplop201 rallied SL to no avail, as Termina and their ironic recent ally GOD had access to all SL bases and vaults, griefing them in the 10 hour span known as the One Day War. The same day SL declared war was the day it disbanded. Poplop201 would leave 2bpe for a month to play cpe and recreate SL on there for a short time before returning. In that time, a joint group of Termina and GOD council was created, dubbed DoS (Dynasty of Steel). The co-leaders were ByattByakir and TURKEYWEDGIE900, enemies turned pretty good friends, and DoS' goal was to create the largest and best base the community had ever seen, and to one-up cpe's New Umbra, the biggest (although not best made) base ever on bedrock anarchy. DoS' side goal was to take over not just 2bpe (that was already covered), but to take over cpe as well, mostly to chase poplop201 out of anarchy entirely. DoS' base took a while to secure, but eventually a good spot was found and the real thing began. DoS lasted from mid November (base started on 11-30-19) to December 26th 2019, and although the base they made was good, it didn't achieve what it wanted to. DoS disbanded when Cahruun, Dragonflight55, and NateIsI forced Termina's hand in leaving due to Turk's supposed poor leadership and inactivity. -'Modern Termina (Late December to Early February) }-Now' Termina after SL was widely regarded as the strongest and largest team after SL for a short while, and the success of Dragon Roost didn't quench that (cinematic of Dragon Roost at https://youtu.be/Gi-AWAnfkW0). New teams like Enclave and Arco popped up and allied with Termina, and today we come to Cosmos, the new team poplop201 made with LukiePukie. After a short alliance Termina destroyed 2 of their bases and a megavault within an hour, and Cosmos' response is griefing an abandoned base made in the Clocktown era and a common vault. Termina currently stands at the top of building as well, as the 2b2tpe versus cpe build competition consists with 8/10 Termina on 2b's side, 6 being capital members. -Entry made by Cahruun, started 1:30 AM 2-3-20 ended 5:00 AM 2-3-20